


Fatal Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Vagabond, jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy Dooley, the petty thief and pickpocket Rimmy Tim, robs a gas station and takes a civilian hostage. Unfortunately, this handsome hostage is more than he seems.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jeremy Dooley
Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Fatal Mistake

The weather was surprisingly clear and nice that afternoon, the usual fog that hung about Los Santos this time of day completely gone. Jeremy briefly wondered if it would fuck up his job too much before shaking the question off. He was leaning against the rough brick wall of a building across the street from his target, a small gas station that looked like it had seen better days. He'd been keeping an eye on this building for the better part of a week, taking note of hours, which employees worked at which times, when the bank trucks showed up to replenish the registers, when the delivery trucks dropped off products, whether or not it was in gang territory. He was not about to rob a store that was protected by a gang or crew like the Ballas or the Fakes, the repercussions not worth the small payout he'd get from the registers. Neutral territory was his best bet. If he was being honest, he wasn't planning on a large take from this job, just enough to help with rent and food for the next week while he looked for bigger contract work.

The short man took a breath and shoved off the wall he was leaned against, making sure his mask and outfit were all in order and that his getaway vehicle was close by before waltzing across the street with all the cocky confidence in the world and entered the gas station.

The place was small, and was playing weird elevator type music for background noise that somehow brought the whole aesthetic together. The attendant at the register, a girl in her late teens or early twenties it seemed, didn't even look up but continued to study the book she was reading. Jeremy glanced around as he browsed the isles, seeming as if he were looking for something when in reality he was noting camera positions and any possible exits that needed to be blocked.

There was only one customer in the store currently, a tall man with sandy-blonde hair wearing dad jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull printed on it like some sort of Shakespearean nerd. The man looked to be in his mid to late thirties, had a scruffy beard and goatee to match his hair, and seemed to be deep in thought as he studied what looked like a six pack of Diet Coke. Jeremy smiled slightly to himself, this was going to be too easy.

Walking behind the tall man as if to pass him, Jeremy spun around, drawing his pistol and pressed it against the small of the man's back. The gent jerked, startled by this sudden predicament, but when Jeremy let out a quiet, "shhh" he remained silent.

"Alright pal, you're going to keep your mouth shut while we take a little walk to the register, got it?" Jeremy whispered loud enough for the man to hear but quiet enough not to draw attention.

The man sighed heavily and raised his arms till his hands were parallel with his ears, almost bored it seemed which only pissed Jeremy off. Of course he'd get stuck with a hostage like this!

"You really, REALLY don't want to do this kid," the man muttered but moved when Jeremy directed him to start walking.

"Sorry got bills to pay handsome, you know how it is," Jeremy chuckled as they approached the counter.

The girl didn't notice them at first, simply reading away at what looked like a physics book, possibly for a school thing if Jeremy had to venture a guess based off her bored expression and slumped shoulders. After a few silent seconds Jeremy grew impatient and cleared his throat.

"You ready to make a purchase?" the girl asked not looking up.

"Actually, I think it'd be a better idea if you emptied the registers into a bag and handed it over. Now!" the lad smiled widely under his mask.

The girl finally looked up, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the criminal holding one of her customers at gunpoint, robbing the place on her shift. Her eyes moved to the tall hostage at the end of Jeremy's gun.

"Mr. Haywood?" she asked confused.

"It's okay Holly, just do what he says. Better to cooperate than get hurt right?" the man said gently and nodded, despite the loaded gun pressing into the soft of his back. The girl, Holly, nodded and began to open the first of three registers and empty the contents into a plastic bag.

"Don't worry kid, the insurance on this place will cover the loss. You won't get into any trouble as long as you two cooperate," Jeremy said as gently as he could. He sympathized with the kid he did, he just...really needed some cash.

Holly finished on the first register and moved on to the second, moving as quickly as she could while nervously glancing between Jeremy, the hostage Haywood and what Jeremy assumed was the camera pointed towards the register. He pressed the gun slightly harder into Haywood's back causing the man to hiss slightly in discomfort.

"Please don't hurt him, he's my nicest customer!" Holly begged as she worked, shooting a worried look at the tall man.

"Handsome here will be just fine, keep working," Jeremy replied, no malice in his voice.

"I'm telling you kid, you really should reconsider this robbery," Haywood glanced over his shoulder slightly at the lad.

"I appreciate the concern, but shut the fuck up," Jeremy shot him a warning glare, the man shrugging and sighing again.

Holly eventually finished and, shaking uncontrollably, handed over the sack of cash to Jeremy who took it and nodded, directing Haywood towards the door with a firm, "Move".

"You're taking him? But you got what you wanted!" Holly asked in a panic.

"Yup. I need something to keep the cops off my ass and a hostage is the perfect ticket out of here," Jeremy said and jerked his head to the side, urging the taller man towards the door as the sounds of distant sirens reached their ears.

"H-how?" Holly stammered.

"Kiddo, you don't think I didn't notice you trip the alarm? Be glad I didn't kill the pair of you on the spot," Jeremy rolled his eyes as he forced Haywood to the door.

"Mr. Haywood!" Holly called after them.

"I'll be fine kiddo, don't worry. Just don't do anything stupid okay? Say hi to your mom for me," the tall man calmly replied over his shoulder with a very charming smile, Holly nodding and glaring at Jeremy for abducting her best customer.

Jeremy tipped his cowboy hat as they left, leading his prisoner to the alley next to the wall he'd been watching from earlier, his car parked there waiting for them.

"In," Jeremy ordered and gestured to the car.

"Look, kid, I admire that you managed to knock over a gas station, but you REALLY need to reconsider this. Just take your money and walk away. Trust me, it'll be better on you if you do," Haywood sighed again.

"You know pal, you talk too much," Jeremy growled and shoved the man to the driver's side door. "Get in and drive till I tell you to stop."

The man rolled his eyes and muttered something about his luck being shit but climbed into the car and sat behind the wheel as Jeremy hopped into the passenger seat. The two pulled out of the alley and as the gas station and the sounds of sirens faded, Jeremy sighed with relief. A mostly successful heist and he was now a few dollars richer. Now he just had to figure out what to do with his hostage.

They drove quickly for a few minutes in tense silence except for the occasional direction Jeremy would give, the lad casting glances every few seconds at the man he'd kidnapped and behind them to make sure the cops weren't following. He hadn't noticed it at first, but Haywood's arms were thick and muscular with just enough squish to them to make him seem less strong than he probably was. Jeremy forced himself to stop staring at the man, feeling heat flushing his cheeks.

"What's your plan here kid? Drive me out to the desert and dispose of me?" Haywood asked in the bored voice he'd been using.

"The thought had crossed my mind. Still haven't decided but if you keep talking maybe I will," Jeremy muttered. He noticed the man's hands tighten on the steering wheel briefly as if he were controlling his anger.

Truth be told, Jeremy wasn't sure what to do with the man. He didn't want to hurt him, he looked like a dad running errands for his wife and kids, plus he was really cute, and Jeremy wasn't in the habit of killing people just for convenience sake. He'd make sure they were definitely in the clear before he decided what to do with him. Finally they neared familiar territory and Jeremy had the man pull over into a dark alley near his safehouse, not wanting his captive to know exactly where he stayed.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything big guy, you seem pretty cool, and I'm sure your wife and kids are missing you," Jeremy started before he noticed Haywood giving him the most confused look he'd ever seen. "What?"

"You think I'm married and have kids?" he asked.

"Uh...you just look like a dad. Am I mistaken? Fuck I'm sorry!" Jeremy smacked his forehead. Haywood stared at him for a moment before he started giggling, his shoulders shaking as he laughed, Jeremy shooting him a glare.

"I'm sorry, it's just...wow! No one has ever told me that before! That's definitely a first," the man said as he calmed down.

"Fuck you Haywood," Jeremy grumbled.

"Is that a promise?"

Jeremy looked over just in time to see his hostage wink at him. Fucking wink at him! Now it was Jeremy's turn to be confused.

"Are you actually flirting with the guy who just kidnapped you?" he grumbled.

"It's cute that you think you've kidnapped me," Haywood said, voice holding a small tinge of a warning behind it that Jeremy didn't like.

"Who's the one with the gun here pal?" Jeremy held his pistol up and shook it for emphasis to remind the man of who was in control.

"Tell you what, you let me go now, and I'll keep hell from raining down on you," Haywood smiled sweetly but there was something in his eyes that had Jeremy on edge again.

"Out," he said instead and pointed the gun back at the older man.

Haywood sighed and shook his head a little as he slowly opened the door and got out, raising his hands again as he waited for Jeremy to come around to his side of the vehicle.

"Now walk, I'll guide you," Jeremy said and shoved the taller man in the direction of his safehouse, unsure why he was keeping his hostage instead of releasing him.

The two walked for a couple blocks before the lad made his captive halt, pulling out a handkerchief and tossing it to the man, telling him to tie it over his eyes. Haywood rolled his eyes but he cooperated and Jeremy led him on to the safehouse, a small building that looked run down and condemned. It once was a small bookstore but had long since been abandoned, found and adopted by Jeremy a few months ago. The lad shoved Haywood through the door and made sure they weren't followed before leading the man to the closest chair.

"Sit," he ordered. Haywood reluctantly sat down.

"Can I put my arms down? They're starting to ache," he asked.

Jeremy snorted and allowed him to relax. Haywood sighed with relief as he slumped a little in the chair, slowly rotating his arms to get the ache out of them. He tensed up when he felt Jeremy grab his wrists and yank them behind his back, a pair of handcuffs snapping onto them.

"So I guess letting me go isn't happening," he muttered.

"Just shut up Haywood, I still haven't decided what to do with you yet. Maybe if you keep being a good boy I'll consider not killing you," Jeremy hissed.

"Kid, you're making possibly the biggest mistake you've ever made. You should've taken my advise back at the store and dipped out with the money," Haywood growled, his demeanor changing suddenly.

Jeremy wasn't sure he liked this so he quickly ziptied his hostage's ankles together and wrapped a coil of rope around his chest to keep him pinned against the chair. He was trembling slightly as he backed away, eyes on the man he'd abducted. He'd never done this before, he wasn't a kidnapper! He was just a petty thief trying to stay alive. He hadn't even killed anyone before. He hadn't thought this through, hadn't considered what outcomes this might lead to.

"Just...sit tight and keep quiet okay? I'll see if there's any food left," he said quietly and walked away.

"He's been WHAT?!"

"Kidnapped. Ryan's been kidnapped, Geoff," Jack reported, shoulders tense and anger building up in him.

"How? He's the fucking Vagabond! Who took him? Was it the Vagos? The Ballas? Triad?" Geoff was already pulling out his phone to make some calls, looking up when Jack didn't answer.

"Who took him Jack?!"

"We don't know, Geoff," Jack looked lost, the look of defeat across his face worrying Geoff.

"What do you mean?"

"He was out running errands, didn't come back. We found his car outside the small gas station he usually goes to but he wasn't there. The cops were though and after a few questions we found out a man fitting Ryan's description had been taken as a hostage by some guy in a cowboy hat," the big man reported.

Geoff frowned. That didn't sound like any of the gangs he knew of, and it was just one man who'd taken Ryan? How'd he pull that off? Why hadn't Ryan fought back?

"We need to find him. Get Gavin on surveillance and send Michael out to comb the streets. We need to find out anything and everything we can about this asshole who took Ryan," Geoff ordered, Jack nodded and rushed to follow his boss' orders.

Geoff called a few of his contacts and informed them of the situation, getting extra eyes in the air and on the ground. He rubbed his face and groaned, feeling anger boil inside of him. Whoever this guy was who'd kidnapped one of his best men was going to pay handsomely for the mistake he'd made. The last mistake he'd ever make.

No one fucked with the Fake AH Crew and lived!

Jeremy returned and silently thanked every god out there that his captive was still sitting in the chair and had remained silent as instructed. He pulled over another chair and a small box, setting it between the chairs and resting the plate of food he'd found on it, some cold pizza he'd left there the evening before while he'd planned his little heist. He studied his captive for a moment before hesitatingly reaching out and pulling off the blindfold. Haywood blinked several times before his eyes adjusted, looking around before settling his gaze on Jeremy, eyes cold and hard.

"Um, I hope cold pizza is okay," Jeremy said and gestured to the plate, the tall man looking down, his face lighting up for a second before returning to its hardened expression.

"You're going to release me and let me go, or else," he growled. Jeremy took a step back but swallowed his fear.

"I'm going to uncuff you so you can eat. I haven't decided what to do with you yet, but no one should be deprived of food, even hostages," he said before slowly walking behind Haywood and releasing his wrists from the cuffs, the rope keeping him in place. Haywood studied him closely as he reached down and picked up the plate, holding it out for the man.

"You're the strangest criminal I've met, and that's saying something," he said but took the offered plate and began eating.

"You've run into others?" Jeremy asked sitting in the chair opposite the man. Haywood gave him a look. "Right. Los Santos, kinda hard not to run into the crime world here I guess."

"What's your name?" Haywood suddenly asked. Jeremy was startled and stared for a second before realizing he should be saying words.

"Rimmy Tim," he said. Haywood stared at him for a moment before groaning.

"That's the worst name for a criminal I've ever heard! Guess it matches your taste in color scheme," he muttered.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with what I wear!" Jeremy protested.

"Please, you can't blend with any surroundings, you stick out like a sore thumb! You look like a unicorn, teletubby and carebear had an orgie," Haywood exclaimed but Jeremy caught just the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe I want to stand out. Maybe none of that matters and I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me or my clothes," he shot back, eyes twinkling.

"Obviously," Haywood didn't even try to hide the chuckle, Jeremy smiling after a minute.

"How'd you get into crime life Rimmy Tim?" Haywood asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a hostage," Jeremy pointed out.

"Call it a fucked up curiosity," the older man smiled. Jeremy hesitated, he wasn't sure what to make of this guy, he seemed nice but still, he was cautious to say too much about himself.

"Raised on the streets, you learn to do what you can to survive," he finally said. Not quite a lie but not the full truth.

"You don't seem like the criminal type," Haywood observed.

"You an expert on criminals now?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes, Haywood simply smiling mischievously.

"I know a thing or two."

Suddenly a noise cut the peaceful air between them, shattering the moment. Jeremy looked around before noticing Haywood's eyes darting to his pants pocket. He mentally facepalmed, he'd forgotten to search the man for a phone. Quickly he stood and dug the phone out of his captive's pocket, looking at the screen. It simply read, "G". He looked down at Haywood and pressed a hand over the gent's mouth, keeping him quiet as he hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Ryan! Thank Christ you're okay! What happened? Who was the asshole who nabbed you? How the fuck did you get yourself kidnapped?" the voice on the other end was male, and the relief in it made Jeremy wish he hadn't taken this man hostage. It was probably Haywood, Ryan's, boyfriend or something.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said. There was silence on the other side for a moment before the man responded, voice low and dangerous.

"Where is he and what did you do to him?! Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm the asshole who kidnapped your boyfriend here. Don't worry he's okay he's just a little..." he glanced at Ryan who was watching him intently. "...tied up right now."

"If you hurt him, in any way shape or form, I'll burn this city to the ground to find you and destroy you. You picked the wrong crew to fuck over!" G said. Jeremy froze, eyes widening as he looked at his captive.

"Crew?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah asshat! Crew! As in the Fake AH Crew. You have two hours to return my man to our territory unharmed or so help me I'll hunt you down myself, and I will find you, and I'll make sure every second of your demise is slow and agonizing!" G yelled.

Jeremy didn't even register the voice anymore as he pressed the button to cancel the call. His hand slipped away from Ryan's mouth and he felt himself begin to shake. He'd made the worst mistake he could possibly make and now he was a dead man. He couldn't breath, his mouth opening and closing, trying desperately to suck in air or form words or something, anything. Ryan had warned him, several times, that he'd made a mistake, that he needed to just walk away from this, but he didn't listen. How was he supposed to know that Ryan, this sweet, dad looking guy was part of the Fakes?

"I tried to warn you," Ryan said softly, sadly looking up at Jeremy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Fake?!" Jeremy wailed.

"And blow my cover? Fuck that!" Ryan spat.

"W-why did you go along with all this? Why did you let me kidnap you when you could've gotten away or killed me?" Jeremy was finding it hard to stand.

"I was curious about you. It's not many people who'd do something this stupid," Ryan shrugged and went back to his pizza.

"Who even are you?" Jeremy didn't know if he really wanted the answer or not to that question. Ryan hesitated before looking up at the lad with the bluest eyes Jeremy had ever seen, and the most sadistic grin on his face.

"The Vagabond."

Jeremy felt all the air leave his body and all he felt was the cold, icy grip of fear as he fell into his chair. He was so dead. He'd kidnapped the Fakes merc, the most dangerous man in the state, now knew what his real face looked like, knew his name...

"Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick," he breathed. Ryan smiled and continued eating.

"I'm so fucking dead. I-I...this is what I've been trying to avoid for all this time! Getting involved or crossing paths with Crews like yours. Especially yours!" Jeremy wailed and put his face in his hands.

"Relax, you haven't hurt me so they won't kill you," Ryan snorted.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally safe. Just kidnapped the most dangerous Crew in the city's merc and know his name and what he looks like. I'm totally going to live through this!" Jeremy glared at Ryan.

"Just take me back and you'll be fine. I don't have anything against you. You're actually quite fascinating." Ryan grinned. "And cute."

Jeremy sputtered and shot a glare at the man, feeling the blush cross his face.

"And get gunned down as soon as I turn you over to your friends? Fuck that! The guy on the phone said he'd hunt me down, so I've gotta go somewhere he won't find me," Jeremy thought aloud, pacing nervously.

"That's literally the worst and dumbest idea I've ever heard," Ryan deadpanned.

"Better than being executed for a dumb mistake!" Jeremy snapped as he rushed around, clearing any evidence that they'd been there.

"I'll talk to them. They won't kill you if I tell them not to," Ryan reassured calmly.

"Sure, then I'll just be stalked and killed later by you or one of the others. I don't want to have to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder constantly," Jeremy rambled as he gathered what he had there and then walked to Ryan, handcuffing him again and untying him, cutting he feet loose as he helped the taller man stand.

"Running is only going to make the situation worse for you, trust me," Ryan said as Jeremy led him to the door.

"Maybe. But I've got a contact on the outskirts of the city who might be able to help get me out of this mess. You're just insurance until I get clear," Jeremy felt overwhelming dread fill him, paranoid that at any second he'd be murdered on the spot.

"Kid, when the Fakes want someone dead, that person ends up dead," Ryan warned.

"Get in and shut up or I'll gag you," Jeremy ordered and opened the back door of the car, Ryan hesitantly getting in. Jeremy leaned in and buckled the man in before closing the door and running to the front, hopping in the drivers seat and taking off, clinging to the small shred of hope that he'd make it out of this alive.

The drive wasn't as long as Ryan had though it'd be, and he was surprised that this Rimmy Tim character hadn't blindfolded him again.

_He's slipping. He scared and not thinking clearly._ He thought as they pulled up to an apartment complex at the edge of the city, far out of gang territory. Smart.

Jeremy had called ahead to his friend to let him know he was coming and now as he hopped out, Ryan was unsure what was next. He'd gone along with this whole escapade simply because he was bored, that and the fact that someone had dared to take him hostage and didn't know who he was had fascinated him. And if he was being completely honest, the guy was really cute, and he was starting to like him. A lot.

Normally he'd be furious in a situation like this, but there was something about the younger man that made him hesitate, he felt drawn to the lad and this just made his curiosity even stronger. Jeremy unbuckled him and helped him out of the car, leading him to the back door where he knocked three times rapidly and waited for a second. A pause and then the door unlatched, Jeremy shoving it open and dragging him inside. The room he was led into was filled with computers and equipment, a hacker's paradise he realized, thinking Gavin would love this place. They were met by a long haired, scruffy guy who looked just about as bored with life as anyone could look. He eyed Ryan for a second, untrusting of the new face, especially since Jeremy had led him here in handcuffs.

"New bounty?" he asked.

"No, an unfortunate accident," Jeremy grumbled.

"Who is he?" the stranger asked as he studied Ryan closely, the gent feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like being seen without his mask or facepaint on.

"Trouble. He's one of the Fakes," Jeremy sighed. The stranger's eyes widened and he recoiled.

"And you brought him here?! What the fuck dude! Now I'm going to get got!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go Matt! I need help and you're the only one I trust. Please, you're the only one who can help me," Jeremy cried, desperation in his voice. Matt sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Lock him in the guest bedroom and make sure he doesn't break anything, I just got this place cleaned up," he grumbled.

Jeremy and Ryan both looked around the messy room and gave Matt disbelieving looks, glancing at each other.

"Assholes," Matt muttered as he turned to a computer, waving his hand in the direction Ryan assumed was the spare bedroom.

"C'mon big guy, let's get you settled," Jeremy sighed and led Ryan away.

They found the room and Ryan once again found himself tied to a chair. Jeremy straightened up and sighed again, offering an apologetic look.

"Can I get you a drink? It's been awhile, you must be thirsty," he asked.

"Why are you doing this? You seem too...nice to be a criminal," Ryan asked instead of answering, his curiosity about the short man getting the better of him.

"I wouldn't expect one of the Fakes to understand. I've been avoiding you guys and every other gang I could. Just because I'm the bad guy doesn't mean I have to be cruel," he said. Ryan found himself smiling and nodding.

"If there's any Diet Coke I could do with some of that. If not, a water would be nice. Thank you," he said.

"The Vagabond saying thank you, to me. Now I've seen it all," Jeremy chuckled as he walked out of the room to grab the beverage, feeling a light blush as he pictured that smile on Ryan's face.

"I swear, if the Fakes show up and I die because of this I'm holding you personally responsible," Matt grumbled as he passed by.

"Noted. And Matt?" Jeremy asked, pausing to stand by his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Jeremy said quietly. Matt's face softened and he pulled Jeremy in for a hug.

"What're friends for?"

Jeremy quickly raided the fridge and brought back a can of Diet Coke for Ryan, the gent physically lighting up like a child at Christmas. Jeremy chuckled and opened the Coke, holding it up for the older man to drink out of.

"That's the stuff!" Ryan sighed happily when the can was pulled away.

"How is the most dangerous criminal in Los Santos the biggest dork?" Jeremy chuckled.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Ryan smiled.

_Is he flirting with me?_ Jeremy wondered for the second time that day. He hadn't wanted to admit it until now but Ryan was a really attractive guy, and had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze.

"I'm going to leave the door cracked in case you need anything," he said and walked to the door, pausing and looking back to see Ryan watching him closely. He shuddered and closed the door mostly all the way and returned to Matt.

"It's a bad idea," the hacker said.

"I know, kidnapping a Fake and then going on the lamb just sounded like a lovely way to spend the afternoon," Jeremy deadpanned.

"Not that, idiot! You and that guy," Matt glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked confused. Matt just rolled his eyes and muttered something about being blind under his breath. Jeremy ignored him.

"Well the good news is you avoided most street security cams when you left the gas station, and thank God you were wearing your disguise cause the one inside caught you when you were heading out," Matt turned to his computer and pulled up an image of Jeremy holding Ryan at gunpoint and heading to the door of the gas station.

"Are you able to erase any trace of me from the security net?" he asked. Matt just snorted and pressed a button.

"Already done. Though, the Fakes probably already have something, they had more of a head start than me," he said.

"Would it be possible to hack into their systems and see what they're looking at without being detected? Maybe even erase anything on me they might have?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Can I... I'm insulted! I was hacking into government systems when I was fifteen for fun! Of course I can," Matt playfully scolded, acting offended but Jeremy saw the mirth in his eyes.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Geoff demanded.

"I mean, he's gone. He doesn't exist. I was just looking at him and now he's gone," Gavin said, more interested in his computer than his raging boss behind him. "Someone hacked into our systems and erased everything."

"How could they do that? Our security is perfect!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Oh they're good! They bypassed all the security checks and left no trail for me to follow. Clever minges," Gavin breathed in awe.

"Stop getting a boner, asshole we need to find Ryan!" Michael yelled.

"How? If everything we had on the guy is gone how're we supposed to find him? Gavin even said it, he's good," Jack wondered aloud.

"But I'm better," Gavin smiled smugly and hit a button on his keypad. "I've got a name for our masked kidnapper."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Rimmy Tim."

"Now what's your plan?"

Jeremy looked up from his pacing to see Matt watching him, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I don't know. I don't want to get involved with these guys..."

"Too late for that," Matt interrupted.

"ANYway. I just want this all to be over. Maybe I can just dump Ryan close to their territory boarders and vanish. I've gone radio silent before, I can do it again," Jeremy was thinking a mile a minute, trying desperately to think of a solution.

"Why don't you just meet them and hand him over like the caller told you?" Matt asked.

"Because they're going to kill me Matt!" Jeremy exclaimed, exasperated. Matt snapped his jaw shut and nodded solemnly. They both knew the situation was grim, and they couldn't think of a solution.

"Maybe have him talk to them? Convince them this was all a big misunderstanding?" Matt tried again.

"Somehow I don't think the Fakes are the forgiving types," Jeremy groaned.

"Well there's only one solution," Matt said finally. Jeremy looked up with hope in his eyes. "You need to marry him."

Jeremy felt the air leave his lungs and his face turn beet red. He sputtered and tried to come up with a comeback but his brain was fried from what Matt had just said. Finally he was able to speak.

"What the fuck Matt?! I'm not marrying him!" he exclaimed.

"I'm kidding dude. But..." he hesitated for a second. "Why not? I've seen the way you look at him. And if you're married the crew won't kill you. Easy!"

"Matt, I can't marry him, we've just met and he doesn't feel that way about me! Plus he's the fucking Vagabond," Jeremy groaned. Matt's eyes widened and he shot up out of his chair.

"He's WHO?!"

"Calm down he's actually, really nice. Surprisingly," Jeremy said.

"I don't care if he's the motherfucking Pope! Get him out of here!" Matt looked beyond scared, he was terrified. Jeremy didn't blame him.

"Matt, where can I go?" Jeremy asked, eyes watering.

"I don't know and I don't care! You lied to me about who he was! Get the hell out!" Matt snarled.

Jeremy sniffled and nodded, holding out his hand slowly. Matt looked at him confused.

"Goodbye Matt," he said, voice trembling. Matt looked hurt but took the hand and shook it.

"I hope everything turns out alright for you. Stay safe J," he breathed, calming down a little.

Jeremy nodded and walked to the room where Ryan sat in the chair, looking longingly at the Diet Coke on the table just frustratingly out of reach. He looked up with a smile when he saw Jeremy walk in, his face immediately growing concerned when he noticed the lad's expression and glossy eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Jeremy walked towards him. The lad just shook his head and untied the taller man, helping him stand and grabbing the Diet Coke.

"We have to go," he mumbled.

He led Ryan out the back the way they'd come and helped the gent get into the front seat this time, uncuffing him and handing him the Diet Coke, slowly making his way to the driver's door and climbing in. He sat there for a moment before starting the car and slowly pulling out into traffic.

"What happened?" Ryan asked after several minutes of silence.

"I fucked up. I never should've robbed that gas station, never should've kidnapped you, never should've tried to run. I've tried for so long just to stick to petty crimes, I haven't even ever killed anyone, can you believe that? And now, I'm a walking dead man. And I've lost one of the only friends I had," Jeremy replied quietly, voice trembling slightly. Ryan made a soft noise and sipped his drink, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm going to drive you to your territory boundary and drop you off. You should be able to make it home I'm assuming," Jeremy said.

"What're you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Why do you care?" Jeremy looked over at the killer beside him, genuinely curious. Ryan looked taken aback.

"Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean I can't care," he said, using Jeremy's words from earlier. The lad snorted.

"The Vagabond caring about my well-being; now I've seen it all. I'm going to disappear. It's most likely not going to work, and someone who works for you, or one of your crew members will find me and put me down like a dog. Then everything will be over," he said.

"You're giving up?" Ryan asked surprised.

"I don't think I can do much else at this point. I like you Ryan, I said it from the beginning, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want you hurt. You're sweet and nice and I never imagined I'd ever get to meet the Vagabond this way," Jeremy said. Ryan looked out the window, unsure of how to respond, and turning bright red.

Jeremy sighed and fell into a silence, watching Matt's place vanish in the rear view mirror as he drove towards where he knew the Fakes' territory started. He was miserable, not only because of what happened between he and Matt, but also because he wouldn't be around Ryan anymore and he was starting to realize just how much he hated that idea. He glanced at the older man sitting beside him and nearly gasped as the sun hit his dirty blonde hair and made it glow like gold. He'd fallen for the Vagabond, for Ryan and didn't think he could manage without being near the older man, feeling strangely drawn to him.

They made it to the edge of Fake territory, Jeremy cutting the engine and letting out a breath. He stared out the window for what felt like hours but was only a few moments.

"You should probably call them to let them know you're okay and on your way home," he suggested hollowly. He saw Ryan slowly nod out of the corner of his eye and pull out his phone.

"Do...do you think we'll ever see each other again?" he asked. Jeremy was taken aback.

"Uhh, maybe? If I survive, I'm sure I'll run into you again. It is Los Santos after-all," he stuttered.

"That's not what I meant," Ryan said and turned to look at the lad, a look in his eye Jeremy tried hard to ignore.

"I-I hope so," the lad breathed, mouth feeling dry and heat rising in his face as he found himself glancing down for a split second to Ryan's lips.

"I hope so too," Ryan said softly.

The two eventually broke eye contact and slowly got out of the vehicle, Jeremy walking around to stand near his hostage, now crush. Fuck, how weird his life was! Ryan looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words to form right.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," the lad finally broke the silence.

"I guess so," Ryan nearly grumbled.

Jeremy nodded, wanting so desperately to hug or kiss the taller man, but unsure of what to do. He finally decided to offer a smile and a nod before turning away and start walking. Before he'd even taken a step, Ryan had grabbed him from behind in a hug, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck and middle and giving a tender squeeze, Jeremy melting into the touch and pressing close to the warm body.

"I don't want you to leave," Ryan whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to leave you either. Believe me, if I wasn't about to die I'd spend every waking moment with you," Jeremy sniffled. He felt Ryan stiffen for a second behind him before relaxing.

"You...want to be with me?" he asked slowly.

"Gods yes! I've always liked you from seeing news reports and the occasional photo or video, but I didn't start having feelings for you until this crazy ass day," Jeremy confessed, hoping he wasn't taking this leap of faith in vain. Ryan hummed happily behind him, a sound akin to a cat purring.

"You have feelings for me?" his smile was evident in his voice, Jeremy smiling at how giddy the killer sounded as he felt Ryan nuzzle against his neck.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day," he admitted, blushing deeply.

Ryan was about to answer but the sounds of distant gunfire and police sirens shattered whatever moment they were having, scattering it to the wind as they were reminded of the harsh reality closing in on them.

"I need to go," Jeremy said softly.

"Please don't," Ryan begged and squeezed the lad a little tighter.

"I have to Ryan. Your Crew will kill me. Maybe we can see each other in secret if I can evade them. Or something, I don't know," Jeremy cried.

"I don't want to hide how I feel about you," Ryan growled. It sent a shiver down Jeremy's back and he was surprised to realize it wasn't from fear.

"Goodbye Ryan," he whispered and moved to walk away.

Ryan made a sad, nearly strangled noise as he squeezed Jeremy again, desperate. Jeremy patted his arms and sighed before trying to move again, this time the arms constricting tighter, not letting him go. He was about to protest when Ryan's arm that had been wrapped protectively around his neck tightened around his throat like a noose, cutting off his airway. He gasped and struggled, fighting instinctively to get away. Ryan refused to let go, only holding on and squeezing tighter. Jeremy felt betrayal and heartache as his vision started to fade to black, his lungs burning for relief.

"I'm sorry," was all he heard before he lost consciousness.

Ryan gently guided Jeremy's limp body to the ground and let him rest there, looking down with a look of sadness and longing before his face hardened and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm fine, come pick us up. You heard me, I've got a little surprise with me," he said before nodding and hanging up.

Jeremy groaned as he came to, coughing and wincing at the pain he felt around his throat. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark room, the one window in the room set in the left wall, sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He briefly had a moment of panic before remembering what had happened.

"Great. Well I guess I should've seen this coming," he muttered. He felt tears sting his eyes.

Ryan had led him on, pretended to like him, to have feelings for him. Just to get close enough to him to lower his guard, make him vulnerable. He felt a pain in his heart he wasn't expecting. He'd honestly fallen for the tall, handsome mercenary, his strong arms making him feel safe for the first time in many years, his voice calm and soothing, his eyes sparkling sapphire pools. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling, fighting the tears back.

The door in front of him flew open, startling him. In walked two figures, one the man who'd broken Jeremy's heart, the other an equally tall man with tattoos covering his arms and hands, a short trimmed goatee and beard adorning his face. Jeremy looked away, not wanting to look at Ryan but also not wanting the older man to see how broken by this he was.

"So, you're the little shit who thought he could kidnap one of my boys. Or should I just call you, Jeremy Dooley, the man who calls himself Rimmy Tim?" the tattooed man said.

_Kingpin_. Jeremy thought but remained silent, fear gripping him. They knew his name, his real name! There was no way he was going to last the night now.

"Kid, do you realize how incredibly stupid this stunt was you pulled?" Ramsey asked.

"What do you want from me Ramsey? Why didn't you just let your dog over there kill me and be done with all of this?" Jeremy spat, glaring at the Kingpin and ignoring Ryan, and the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"I thought about it, trust me kid, I really wanted to just put you down for the shit you've pulled today. But then something stopped me," Ramsey replied coldly, glaring back at Jeremy.

"What?"

"Him!" Ramsey snarled and pointed to Ryan. Jeremy glanced at the man and saw that he was unmasked and no paint adorned his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? Did he ask you to keep me alive to do weird experiments on? Or to keep me as a pet to be his entertainment?" Jeremy growled, tears in his eyes as he stared into Ryan's.

Ryan physically took a step back, hurt all over his face and for a second, Jeremy thought that maybe he'd been honest the whole time, that he did feel something for the lad.

"We need a moment alone," Ryan finally spoke, voice deep and border lining angry.

"But-" Ramsey started but Ryan growled lowly and took a step forward. The Kingpin raised his hands in defeat and left the room with a sigh. Ryan turned to Jeremy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"Me? What the hell is the matter with you?! I'm not the one who pretended to love me just to get in close for the kill. I'm not the one who made me finally feel like I was wanted, that I mattered, only to stab me in the back. I'm not the one..." Jeremy choked up and a small sob escaped his lips. "Who broke my heart."

Ryan's eyes went wide, the gent opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the words that wouldn't form. His eyes were watering as he took a step forward, arms outstretched.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me! Not after what you did to me! Do you even know what it's like to love someone or are you just so emotionless and dead inside that you can't feel a thing?" Jeremy sputtered his angry words. Ryan froze and a distant look came over his face.

"Yes." The answer was so quiet that Jeremy almost missed it.

"I was in love once, a very long time ago. But it didn't work out," Ryan admitted, the look on his face growing sad.

"So you just use other people now, is that it?" Jeremy couldn't help the quip that slipped out. Ryan whirled on him, getting up in Jeremy's face.

"I saved your life!" he growled, looking more sad than angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want a fucking gold star?" Jeremy growled back.

Ryan recoiled and took a step back, face contorted into a twisted, sad mess. His lip trembled and he was clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. Jeremy glared at him.

"I-I thought you had feelings for me..." Ryan's voice sounded so small.

"I thought you did too, so why'd you stab me in the back?" Jeremy demanded. Ryan looked confused for a moment before he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. Let me clear this up," he said quickly, Jeremy narrowing his eyes but allowing the man to continue.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being afraid of my friends, my family. Didn't want you to get hurt by them. I couldn't let you go, I love you too much. So I knocked you out and when Geoff came to pick me up made him swear none of them would hurt you," Ryan explained.

Jeremy was silent for a minute, contemplating what his crush had told him. He felt himself start to relax, felt his anger and frustration melt away. He wasn't too upset with Ryan, just hurt.

"Y-you love me?" he asked softly and looked up at the taller man. Ryan's eyes widened and he opened and shut his mouth, trying to form words.

"No! I mean yes! I-I..." he sputtered and turned away, putting his hands over his face in embarrassment. Jeremy couldn't help the giggle that escaped him.

"You're so fucking cute when you're flustered," he smiled. Ryan turned back and glared at him.

"I'm the Vagabond, I'm far from cute," he groaned but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're still cute. Now untie me so I can hug you," Jeremy smiled.

Ryan's face lit up and he quickly rushed to the lad, untying him from the chair and helping him stand, supporting him on his legs that had fallen asleep until he found his footing again. Jeremy found himself wrapped in Ryan's strong arms once more, this time facing the gent. He looked up and was struck once again at just how beautiful and handsome Ryan was, his gorgeous eyes sparkling like sapphires. He smiled and laid his head against the gent's chest, wrapping his own arms around the taller man's torso.

"Don't ever do all that to me again, okay?" he asked firmly as he snuggled closer.

"I promise my love," Ryan whispered as he squeezed Jeremy closer. The lad looked up and before he knew what he was doing, stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Ryan's.

The gent hummed and kissed back, their smiles shared. They stayed like that for several moments, swaying back and forth slightly before there was a knock at the door, causing the two to pull away. Ryan turned his head to the door and grumbled out a "come in" before kissing Jeremy on the top of his head, pivoting so that they now both faced the door, Jeremy standing with Ryan's strong protective arm wrapped around his waist.

Geoff walked in with another tall man with a large beard. The two looked surprised to see Jeremy out of his chair.

"Why's he not in the chair?" Geoff demanded.

"Geoff," the other man started to respond before Geoff turned to him.

"No Jack! I don't care if he said the kid is okay, he kidnapped one of our own and I don't plan on letting him go until I know he's safe to release," he snapped.

"Kidnapping Ryan was a misunderstanding and I never would've done it if I'd known he was one of you!" Jeremy exclaimed. The two men turned to him, Geoff glaring at him while the other, Jack, seemed to have a look of understanding on his face.

"Geoff, I say he's good. That should be enough for you," Ryan growled lowly, arm tightening around Jeremy.

"We need to talk. Come with me. Jack, keep an eye on him," Geoff ordered and walked out the door. Ryan growled again and turned to Jeremy, eyebrow raised and a soft look on his face, asking if the lad would be alright.

"I'll be fine," Jeremy smiled and pressed a kiss to Ryan's lips before the gent begrudgingly made his way out the door following Geoff.

Jeremy felt very alone and very cold without Ryan's comforting warmth beside him. He glanced at Jack, seeing the gent studying him with a curious eye. He grew fidgety under the gaze and turned away, walking back to the chair he'd been tied to and pretended to examine the wooden material.

"You love him, don't you?" Jack asked suddenly. Jeremy jumped and spun around, eyes wide as he tried to think of how to respond.

"I-I..." he stammered. Jack smiled sweetly at him.

"You make him very happy, Jeremy. I've never seen him like this before," Jack continued, causing Jeremy to blush.

"He's a pretty special guy," he uttered softly.

Geoff walked into his office and waited for Ryan to close the door before he started pacing, the mask he'd put up to cover his worry finally slipping away.

"Geoff, listen to me," Ryan started.

"No Ryan! You listen for two damn seconds! I thought you were gone okay? Gone! I thought I'd lost one of my best men and one of my best friends! So exo-fucking-scuse me for being worried about you and cautious about having the one responsible in my home!" Geoff snapped, whirling around and jabbing Ryan hard in the chest, voice trembling and eyes watering.

Ryan looked taken aback but remained silent, letting Geoff blow off his steam.

"I was ready to burn down the city to find you. We had him for a moment and then he just vanished off the face of the earth, no trace of him anywhere. Do you know how that made us feel? How that made me feel, thinking I'd never see you again? That we'd lost a member of our family?" Geoff continued.

"Geoff..."

"Ryan we can't lose you. We've already lost Ray, I don't think I could handle losing you too," Geoff cried and buried his face in his hands.

Ryan stiffened, a look of pain crossing his face before he walked forward and pulled his boss, his friend, into a hug and squeezed him close. He made soft noises as he rubbed the other man's back, holding Geoff as he let out all the pain and stress he'd been pushing down.

"Geoff, you're not going to lose me. You and the crew are my family, and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon," he reassured comfortingly. Geoff just nodded, head resting against Ryan's chest.

"I don't want to bury another one of my boys," he said softly. Ryan winced at that but gave Geoff another squeeze.

"You always were overprotective of us," he smiled.

"Can you blame me? Y'all are a bunch of idiots," Geoff chuckled.

Ryan pulled away and smiled at his friend, patting him on the shoulder, no words exchanged but his message clear.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Geoff asked. Ryan blushed and looked away for a second, a smile tugging at his lips. He slowly nodded.

Geoff returned the nod and wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He smiled at Ryan and pat the gent's arm.

"Then I won't stand in between you and what makes you happy. If this Jeremy kid is important to you, then we'll do our best to make him feel welcome," he said.

Ryan looked up, eyes glowing with happiness and the biggest smile Geoff had ever seen on his face. Geoff smiled and nodded, looking pointedly at the door. Ryan spun around and practically sprinted to the door and ripped it open, Geoff following close behind, shaking his head and chuckling.

"You think I've got a chance with him?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course! Ryan really likes you from what I've seen, and you two do make a cute couple if I must say so," Jack smiled. Jeremy turned a bright crimson color as he smiled back.

"I was so cruel to him when I woke up here, accused him of being disingenuous. Do you think he'll forgive me?" Jeremy asked in a soft voice.

Before Jack could answer, the door burst open, Ryan rushing in and sweeping Jeremy up in his arms, spinning the lad around in a circle and pressing kisses to his face, Jeremy squeaking in surprise and giggling like a child. Jack smiled at Geoff as the gent walked in, the two enjoying the scene before them. Ryan finally set Jeremy down, pressing a soft kiss to the lad's lips before leaning his forehead against Jeremy's.

"I think that answers your question," Jack smiled.

Jeremy beamed as he gazed up into Ryan's eyes, his chestnut browns getting lost in the gent's sky blues. Everything around them seemed to fade, muffled background noise as they stared at the other.

"I love you," they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this fic for awhile and I’m finally happy with how it turned out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
